


Love

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: A short story about two trans girls who love each other a lot





	Love

Reyna was completely in love with her girlfriend, Drew. The latter was the most amazing girlfriend even if she was a little bitchy at times. Currently the couple was snuggled up on Reyna's bed, just finishing binge watching Sense8. (Reyna had told Frank she was taking a day off for it) 

"Well that was amazing." Reyna said.

"I... just wow. Incredible. I can't believe I out off watching that for so long. And I also see why Piper said there were characters I would relate to." Drew agreed.

"Which ones?" 

"Riley a little bit. And Lito. And Daniella. Nomi hits pretty close to home. And it's just so rare to see another trans girl on tv. Hades, and this is just Netflix. Not mainstream tv. Especially one that's dating." Drew twirled a curl of her hair around with her finger. 

Reyna smiled at her, "I do love their relationship." 

"Yeah. It helps show that girls like us aren't straight cis men who are just preying on lesbians or men." Drew frowned.

"Well, things will change. Someday." Reyna kissed Drew's cheek.

"Yeah. Now what do you way to watch next?" 

"How about we just lay here? I don't get to just lay down and I don't get to see you often. " Reyna said.

"That sounds nice. Your paetor house is quiet and more private than my cabin or my apartment." 

❤❤❤❤

Drew smiled at Reyna. Reyna had let Drew paint half of her face to looked like a trans pride flag. Drew had done the same on her own face.

"You looked amazing!" Drew hugged Reyna tightly.

"All thanks to you." Reyna said.

Drew kissed Reyna. As always Drew could taste chocolate and jelly beans. 

"You ready for your first Pride?" Drew asked when the two parted.

"You bet. I always wanted to go but even when there was one in San Juan... well Hylla and I never went because it was too dangerous for us to be out for long. Also sneaking out during the day was bear impossible." Reyna blinked back a tear.

Drew placed her hand on Reyna's unpainted cheek.

"Come on, no tears today. Today is a happy day. A prideful day." Drew said.

Reyna placed her hand over Drew's then she kissed the palm of Drew's hand.

"I love you." 

"I love you too."


End file.
